Fasting Month
by Ray-kun 13
Summary: UPDATE! Giliran Shika dan keluarganya yang tampil.. Chapter 2 ini ada LOWONGAN OC!
1. Naruto dan Hinata Batal Puasa

Halo semuanya

Halo semuanya!! Balik lagi nich.. pasti pada nggak kangen, ya!! He..he..

Aku bikin fanfic ini untuk mengisi waktu puasa.. Maaf nie.. semua yang ada disini, beragama Islam.. Jadi bagi yang non-Islam, maaf ya!!sambil berlutut Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang beragama Islam!! Jangan puasa-puasaan lho.. dosa!!

Yang suka atau tidak suka fanfic ini.. berikan pendapat kalian, ya!!

**Fasting Month**

**Disclaimer : **Sampe botak!! Juga aku gak bakalan bikin Naruto!! Tapi fanfic ini milikku.. ASLI!! 2 kelinci..

**Rate : **Rate T!! Ada pairingnya sih…

**Tata Bahasa: **Hancur berantakkan.. he..he.. Kadang baku, kadang nggak.. kadang garing.. periksa ada lowongan OC atu OOC?

_Pukul 12.00 lewat 4 menit lebih 2detik_

ALLAHU AKBAR.. ALLAHU AKBAR..

Azan Zuhur dikumandangkan pada tengah hari warga Konoha berpuasa. Di tengah-tengah azan itu, terdengar bunyi yang aneh…

_Kriuuuuk…._

"Aduh… laper banget!! Eh perut!! Bisa kompromi gak sih?! Tahan dong!!", Terdengar suara pemuda yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurnya..

"Nyesel gue… Mengapa waktu itu gue gak nyahur, ya? Kau bodoh, Naruto…", Sesal pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"HAAAH!! LAPER BANGET!! HAUS LAGI!!, Pemuda itu berteriak.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang dari balik pintu..

DOK.. DOK!!

"WOY!! BERISIK TAHU!! Sono Sholat Zuhur atau ngaji!! Daripada teriak-teriak gak jelas!!", Orang itu kesal sekali. Sambil menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Naruto dengan sapu, dia memarahi Naruto.

"Woy!! Santai aja dong, Pak!! Ini bulan puasa…!! Jangan marah-marah!! Ntar pahala puasanya hilang, lho!! Jadi bapak tinggal dapet laper sama hausnya doang!!", Naruto, tanpa ada rasa bersalah dia menceramahi orang itu

"Astagfirullah!! Oh iya!! Kan, gak boleh marah.. Maaf, ya de'!! Tadi bapak udah marah-marah.. kok tumben sih.. Otakmu berjalan… bisa ceramah gitu.. kayak Ustadz.. he..he..", Orang itu meminta maaf pada Naruto. Setelah itu pergi.

Azan selesai dikumandangkan. Kemudian Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berwudhu. Setelah itu, dia berpakaian. Pakaiannya adalah baju koko, sarung, dan peci. Naruto terlihat sangat gagah memakai pakaiannya yang baru ia beli di Tanah Abang. Dia bersiap-siap untuk pergi melaksanakan shalat Zuhur berjama'ah…

Di perjalanan, perutnya masih terus memainkan musik yang aneh. Naruto berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya yang lapar. Dia masih menyesal atas kejadian tadi pagi Shubuh.

"Bodoh.. kenapa aku lupa sahur, ya? Siang ini panas sekali.. haahh… aku tak tahu apakah bisa melanjutkan puasa ini sampai Maghrib…", gumam Naruto.

_**/Flashback/**_

Semua warga Konoha menantikan azan Maghrib. Di dalam apartemen, Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap habis beberapa mangkuk ramennya. Dia melihat ke televisi untuk menunggu azan Maghrib. Tiba-tiba, Naruto mendengar suara beduk dari TV nya.

"WAHH!! Akhirnya… sekarang aku akan menyantap ramen ini..", Kata Naruto sambil mengalirkan banyak sekali air liur dari dalam mulutnya.

Sebelum Naruto memasukkan ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari TV Naruto.. Tetapi itu bukanlah azan, melainkan suara iklan dari Konoha TV.. Inilah bunyinya..

_Duk..duk..duk..(suara beduk)_

_Sakit Maag waktu berbuka puasa? Minum Mylanto(he..he.. dari Mylanta jadi mylanto)_

_Mylanto.. Sikat Sakit Maag!!_

"HAH!! JADI BELUM AZAN!! UNTUNG BELUM GUE MASUKKIN KE DALEM MULUT NI RAMEN!! DASAR IKLAN SIALAN!!",Naruto marah-marah gak jelas.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan perutnya sangat sakit..

"Aduh… Kenapa nie sama perut gue? Sakit maag kali, ya? Ah.. gue beli mylanto dulu aja… nunggu azan Maghrib", ternyata kebetulan sekali setelah Naruto melihat iklan Mylanto, dia langsung sakit maag.

Naruto pergi keluar apartemennya untuk membeli obat maag yang terkenal itu. Setelah pulang, ternyata tepat waktu untuk berbuka puasa. Dia langsung menyikat habis semua ramennya. Setelah selesai dia melaksanakan shalat Maghrib dan pergi untuk Tarawih. Setelah pulang, dia menonton TV sampai larut sekali. Dia tak kenal waktu. Sampai-sampai ia tertidur karena saking ngantuknya.

_**Jam 02.30.. **_

Sahuuuur.. Sahur.. Duk duk, duk duk duk..

Sangat.. sangat pagi sekali, anak-anak kecil di Konoha sangat bersemangat untuk membangunkan warga Konoha untuk Sahur. Banyak yang membawa kentungan, gendang dari toples, marawis, dan lain lain.. Kebanyakan warga Konoha yang sudah bangun sebelum anak-anak kecil itu membangunkan mereka. Tetapi__Naruto tidak juga bangun. Dia masih tertidur sangat pulas…

_**Jam 04.29.. **_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya… Dia melihat kearah jam dindingnya.

"Uaaah… Masih setengah lima… masih ada waktu buat tidur..", Naruto berkata dengan pikiran yang masih tidak sadar.

Setelah sadar, "HAAAAAH!! Bentar lagi imsak!! gue harus cepat sahurnya…"

Terlambat.. Di layar kaca milik Naruto sudah menunjukkan..

_Saatnya Imsak untuk daerah Konoha dan sekitarnya.._

Naruto, "Hah.. Udah imsak!! Halah! Belum Shubuh!!"

Naruto buru-buru ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa ramennya. Tetapi, di dapurnya kosong.

Naruto, "HAH!! Gue lupa.. stok ramennya kan udah habis.. laper dah nanti.."

_**/End Flashback/**_

Setelah sampai di masjid, ia melepas sandalnya dan berdo'a. Tiba-tiba, Lee datang menyapa.

Lee, "Wah!! Hai Naruto!! Sedang apa kao di masjid?"

Naruto, "Oh.. Hai Lee!! Gue barusan sedang berdo'a.."

Lee, "Tumben.. loe bisa berdo'a.. Btw, do'a buat apa? Biar dapet Sakura, ya?"

Naruto, "Bukan!! Tapi bagus juga sie.. he..he.. Gue berdo'a biar sandal gue gak hilang..

Lee sweatdropped, "Dasar.. kau titipkan saja pada penitipan sandal disana.."

Naruto, "Halah.. sudahlah!! Ayo kita masuk!!"

Lee, "Kau keras kepala, ya…"

Setelah shalat, Naruto keluar dari masjid. Dia mencari-cari sendalnya.

Naruto, "Lha!! Mana sandal gue, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Lee datang. Dia terlihat bingung melihat temannya yang mondar-mandir sama gerak-gerak gak jelas kayak cacing kepanasan.

Lee, "Kenapa kao mondar-mandir gak jelas kayak gitu, Nar?"

Naruto, "Hah!! Untung loe datang, Lee!! Sendal gue hilang.. Eh!! Sekarang kan bulan puasa.. Mau gak nolongin gue dengan ikhlas?"

Lee, "Makanya.. udah gue bilangin titipin aja disono! Mau minta tolong apa? Tumben otak lagi jalan.. Pasti ikhlas lah!!"

Naruto, "Thanks!! Gue minta tolong pinjemin sandal lu, ya?!"

Lee, "Gue bukannya gak mau nolong.. Cuma gue lagi buru-buru aja pengen latihan bangunin orang buat sahur ntar pagi.."

Naruto, "Hah!! Bilang aja pelit.. Emang ada latihan? Kenapa gue gak diajak?"

Lee, "Tadi pagi, kan kita ke apartemen lu.. tapi kayaknya lu masih tidur.."

Selama berbicara tentang latihan, tanpa disadari, mereka telah diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang jarang sekali bercakap-cakap dari balik tiang listrik. Benar.. yaitu Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.. sandalnya hilang. Aku mau membantunya. Tapi aku malu.. apalagi ada temannya..", gumam Hinata.

Ternyata, keberadaan Hinata sudah diketahui oleh Naruto. Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu dan berpamitan dengan Lee. Setelah Lee sudah cukup jauh, Naruto memanggil gadis itu..

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Mengapa kau bersembunyi disana? Kemarilah..", Naruto memanggil Hinata.

Muka Hinata mendadak merah, pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Sejak kapan Naruto-kun tahu bahwa aku ada disini.. Dia menyuruhku datang kesana.. Dia mau aku datang.. Apakah aku sedang bermimpi..". pikir Hinata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata-chan? Kemarilah.. ada apa? Mengapa kau hanya diam?", Naruto membujuk Hinata.

"Ah.. iya..", Hinata setuju.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata berjalan kearah Naruto. Jemarinya masih dimain-mainkan seperti kebiasaannya. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat kebiasaan temannya itu..

Hinata bertanya, "Naruto-kun.. Ada apa? Mengapa kau tertawa?"

"Ha.. ha..! Hinata.. kebiasaaanmu tak pernah berubah, ya? Kau lucu, manis dan imut sekali sewaktu memainkan jemarimu..", Jawab Naruto.

Muka Hinata tak dapat menahan rona yang menyebar cepat. Dia tak habis berpikir, kalau Naruto menyukai kebiasaannya itu..

Hinata, "Arigatou, Naruto-kun.. Mmm, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, "Ya.. Ada apa, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata, "Naruto-kun.. Sendalmu hilang, ya?"

Naruto, "Ahh.. Iya! Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau membantu?"

Hinata, "Mmm.. sebenarnya begitu.. tapi, aku tak membawa sandal lagi.. maaf ya.."

Naruto, "He..he.. tidak apa-apa kok! Begini saja, kau lepas sendalmu, dan aku memakai sendalmu.. Lalu kau kugendong.. Kau keberatan tidak?"

Sekali lagi, Muka Hinata berubah merah, pikirannya bekecamuk, dia sudah kehilangan kendali.. dan pingsan..

Naruto panik, "Oi..oi!! Hinata-chan!! Jangan pingsan disini.. Waduh.. bisa gawat!! Bisa-bisa gue disangka ngapa-ngapain dia.. Gimana nih.. Udahlah!! Gue gendong aja!!"

Kemudian Naruto melepas sandal Hinata. Dan ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan lengannya yang kuat(bridal style atau apa sih?). Naruto rasa kalau dia memakai sandal Hinata, sepertinya sempit sekali. Tapi dia tak menghiraukannya. Dia mulai berjalan. Naruto melihat wajah Hinata..

Naruto melihat ke wajah Hinata, "Wajahnya memang cantik, sifatnya pemalu.. Tapi kalau Sakura.. wajahnya cantik, tapi sifatnya? Tsunade ke-2.. Tapi aku menyukainya.. Tetapi dia tak begitu menyukaiku.. Sasuke.. dia memang pantas untuk dirinya.."

Naruto terus berjalan.. sampai ada seseorang yang memanggilnya..

"Hai, Naruto!! Wah.. romantis sekali.. kau apakan dia sampai pingsan begitu? Jangan-jangan…", orang itu menggoda Naruto.

Naruto: Hey!! Kiba!! Enak saja!! Jangan piktor begitu, dong!

Kiba: Ha..ha.. maaf ya.. Hei Naruto!! Kau tidak ikut latihan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangis bayi..

Naruto: Sebenernya gue pingin.. tapi gue gak tahu tempatnya!! Kurenai-sensei.. ada apa dengan bayimu?

Datanglah Kurenai sambil menggendong bayi nya.

Kurenai: Ah.. Naruto, Hinata.. Kau apakan Hinata itu..? Bayi ini haus.. makanya menangis..

Kiba:Kalau haus.. mengapa kau tak menyusuinya?

Kurenai: Kau lupa ya, Kiba.. Dia'kan juga puasa..

Naruto dan Kiba kaget mendengar perkataan Kurenai.

Naruto dan Kiba, "APA!!BAYI SEKECIL ITU PUASA!!"

Kurenai: Iya.. he..he.. kami pergi dulu, ya!

Kurenaipun pergi…

Naruto: Kiba.. Sensei lu lagi stress, ya? Ck..ck..ck..

Kiba: Gue juga gak tau.. Naruto, lu pingin ikut latihan? Bareng gue aja! Gue tahu kok, tempatnya! Gue juga pingin kesana..

Naruto: Yang bener lu!? Dimana?

Kiba: Biasa.. tempat nongkrong kita dulu waktu masih di akademi…

Naruto mengingat-ingat, "Oh!! Disitu toh!! Lu pergi duluan aja! Gue pingin nganterin Hinata dulu ke rumahnya.."

Kiba: Emang lu tahu dimana rumahnya? Awas kalo lu ngapa-ngapain dia, ya? Kalo dia sampe hamil.. Gue bilangin ke bokapnya, lho.. bokapnya sangar tahu!!

Naruto: Lu ngegodain gue mulu.. Piktor banget sih lu… Bokapnya sangar.. ah, masa? Udah ya! Gue anterin dia pulang dulu..

Naruto dan Kiba berpamitan. Naruto berjalan menuju mansion Hyuuga yang ia pikir sangat luas… Di perjalanan, Hinata mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Dia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, dimana dia sekarang..

"Mmm.. Dimana aku? Nyaman sekali disini.. Mmm..jangan-jangan, Naruto-kun menggendongku..? Apakah aku belum bangun dari mimpiku yang indah ini?", pikir Hinata.

Naruto: Ah! Hinata-chan.. kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah.. Rumahmu sebantar lagi sampai..

Hinata: Naruto-kun.. Gomen, telah merepotkanmu.. Kau kan sedang puasa..

Naruto: Ah.. Tida apa-apa kok, Hinata-chan.. Mungkin saja ini hukuman untukku karena menanyakan hal bodoh kepadamu..

Hinata, dengan wajah yang masih merah, "Tapi.. hal bodoh itu akhirnya kau lakukan, kan? Kau memakai sandalku dan menggendongku.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar(atau nyegir lah..). Tanpa disadari, mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Di depan pintu gerbang, terlihat seorang lelaki yang Naruto kenal… Dia juga merupakan sepupu dari Hinata. Siapakah dia? Benar.. Neji Hyuuga.

Neji: Hai, Naruto! Tumben kau kemari… mmm.. Ada apa dengan Hinata-sama? Kau apakan dia? Kau keterlaluan Naruto..

Hinata: Neji nii-san… jangan begitu pada Naruto-kun..

Naruto: Haah… mengapa semua orang yang ngeliat gue.. mengira gue ngapa-ngapain Hinata, sih?

Neji menggoda: Maaf ya, Naruto! Habis.. Kalian serasi sekali..

Muka Hinata sudah bertambah merah.. rasanya dia ingin pingsan.. Tetapi dia mencoba menahannya. Tiba-tiba, Hiashi datang. Wajah Naruto tampak bingung.

'Kiba bilang.. Bokapnya Hinata sanggar.. tapi mukanya kalem.. Hah!! Paling Kiba cuma pingin nakut-nakutin gue doang..', pikir Naruto.

Setelah Hiashi cukup dekat bahkan sudah berada di depan mereka. Dia mulai mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.. SANGAR!!(Hiashi.. maaf ya! Imej kamu kubuat sangar..)

Hiashisambil muncrat: HEY BOCAH!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU!! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGGENDONGNYA!! SIAPA KAU, HAH?

Dengan takut, Naruto mencoba menurunkan Hinata. Badannya bergemetar..

'Busyet.. Sangar banget.. Ngeri gue.. Udah gitu, gue dapet kuahnya juga!', pikir Naruto.

Hinata: Ayah! Dia Naruto-kun.. Dia yang mengalahkan Neji nii-san sewaktu ujian Chuunin.. Jangan marah kepadanya! Dia telah menolongku sampai ke rumah..

Hiashi: Oh.. Bocah Kyuubi itu.. Uzumaki Naruto.. Hmm.. Kau anak dari Hokage ke-4, Namikaze Minato si Yondaime, kan?

Naruto: Ah.. Iya.. Su-sudah du..dulu ya? Pe-permi..misi..

Hiashi: Tunggu Naruto! Lepaskan Sandal Hinata dulu!!

Naruto: Oh iya! Aku lupa.. Ini..

Hiashi: Naruto, kau pasti lelah.. mau kuambilkan minum?

'Kalau dipikir-pikir.. gue lagi haus.. ya udahlah!', pikir Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Hinata dan Neji kaget..

Hiashi masuk kedalam rumah dan keluar dengan membawa segelas air teh. Hiashi mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di teras. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto mulai meneguk air teh itu.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.. Kau 'kan sedang puasa..

Naruto kaget dan menyemburkan air teh itu kearah Neji. Hiashi kaget juga.. Hiashi lupa kalau warga Konoha sedang berpuasa..

Naruto: HAH!! AKU LUPA!! Hinata.. seharusnya kau ingatkan aku setelah aku menghabiskannya.. he..he..

Neji, Hinata, Hiashi dan Hanabi sweatdropped.. 'kenapa ada Hanabi? Begini.. Hanabi memang sudah memperhatikan mereka dari jendela..'

'Neji.. sabar.. sabar.. lagi puasa..', Neji mencoba menyabarkan dirinya. Hiashi masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

Naruto: Neji.. maaf ya! Btw, loe gak ikut latihan?

Neji: Baru aja gue pingin jalan.. Sekarang malah terhambat gara-gara baju gue basah begini..

Naruto: Sekali lagi maaf ya! Eh, Ji.. lu punya sandal lagi gak? Sendal gue ilang di mesjid.. Pinjem dong..

Neji: Loe udah gue maafkan.. ya, gue punya 2.. Baiklah.. loe boleh meminjamnya bahkan memilikinya..

Naruto: Yang bener lo, Nej!! THANKS YA!!

Neji: Iya.. Sekarang lu ambil aja tuh sandal gue deket kolam ikan.. Gue pingin ganti baju dulu..

Naruto mengambil sandal Neji di dekat kolam ikan. Naruto melihat isi kolam itu.. ada ikan cupang, ikan mas, ikan bandeng, ikan lohan, bahkan ikan teri..

Naruto: Hinata.. ikan di kola mini banyak sekali, ya! Seharusnya ada beberapa ikan yang diletakkan didalam akuarium..

Hinata: Akuarium kami sedang di peerbaiki karena bocor.. Itu disebabkan oleh Konohamaru.. Kemarin dia datang bermain disini.. Sewaktu bermain kelereng, dia menyentilnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan tidak sengaja… Yah.. begitulah!!

Sewaktu asik mengobrol, Neji sudah datang dengan memakai baju yang lain.. dia juga membawa radio..

Naruto: Radio? Buat apaan, Nej?

Neji: Udah lah!! Lu ikut gue aja..

Naruto: Kemana?

Neji sweatdropped…

Neji: Kata lu pingin latihan.. Lu masih muda aja udah pikun!! Gimana ntar tua!!

Naruto: Oh iya!! Sorry.. gue lupa!! He..he..

Neji: Ya udah!! Nyok!! Berangkat.. Hinata-sama, kami pergi dulu ya!?

Naruto: Nyok!! Dah, Hinata-chan!! Kami pergi, ya?

Hinata: Iya.. TiTi DJ, ya?

Mereka pun pergi..

Naruto: Neji.. Apaan tuh? TiTi DJ?

Neji: Nar.. Nar.. Lu jangan norak, napa? TiTi Dj itu singkatan dari haTi-haTi Di Jalan..

Naruto: Oh.. begitu toh…

Naruto dan Neji akhirnya sampai di akademi. Di sana sudah ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Sai, dan Sasuke.

Shikamaru: Lama banget lu Nej!! Wah.. Naruto ikut juga nich..

Neji: Sorry bikin lu semua nunggu.. latihannya belum dimulai?

Shikamaru: Kan kita nunggu radionya dating.. nih, gue udah bawa CD nya..

Neji: Oke deh!! Yo.. kita mulai latihannya..

Naruto bingung karena mengapa latihan ini harus butuh radio dan CD.. Shikamaru memasukkan CD miliknya ke dalam radio Neji. Kemudian Neji menyalakan radionya.. Terdengarlah suara musik DJ.. Cki cki cit cit..(gimana sih bunyinya?)

Lee: Yo.. Eh, Nar! Latihan kali ini beda sama latihan tahun kemaren.. sekarang kita bangunin warga buat sahur gak pake kentongan segala macem lagi.. Sekarang pake musik.. nge-RAP!!

Naruto: Wah!! Hebat juga!! Ayo mulai!!

Choji memberi aba-aba, "One, Two, Three… GO!!"

SAHUR… SAHUR!!

musik DJ Saykoji dan Bondan Prakoso campur aduk

"Yo..yo.. cepetan bangun!! Nanti keburu imsak, man!!", Kiba melatih dirinya menyanyikan lagu rap.

"You right, Bro!! Ayo, jangan males-malesan.. Puasa itu ibadah!! Wajib dilaksanakan, MAN!! Yo.. mamen bro..", sambung Lee.

SAHUR.. SAHUR!!

Musik DJ itu masih dimainkan..

_5 jam kemudian setelah latihan mereka yang aneh bin ajaib.._

"Oke!! Dengerin gue.. ntar jam 2 pagi.. lu, lu dan lu smua udah harus ada di sini.. Pake baju yang metal n' fungky gitu, lah.. pake topi dimiringin, pake rantai di celana, pake kacamat hitm, celana pendek sebetis.. kayak orang-orang gaul giyu lho.. Ngerti?", Shikamaru sebagai ketua, memberikan penjelasan.

Semua, "NGERTI!!"

"Hah.. hah.. tenggorokan gue kering nie.. teriak-teriak melulu..", Naruto ngos-ngosan..

"Gue juga.. Eh, Sai!! Liat udah jam berapa?", sambung Kiba.

Sai melihat jam tangannya..

"Mmm.. jam 6 kurang 10 menit.. Bentar lagi buka…", Jawab Sai.

"Kalo gitu.. kita ke mesjid aja yuk!! Soalnya kalo di mesjid bisa dapet buka'an gratis..", ajak Chouji.

"Wah.. kadang otak lu yang mikirin makanan ada gunanya juga, ya?!", Shikamaru memuji..

"Chouji gitu.. walaupun makanan yang dipikirin, ada gunanya juga, kan!!", Chouji membanggakan diri..

"Ha.. ha.. bener banget!! Lu makan mulu padahal udah gen-", kata-kata Naruto dihentikan oleh Shikamaru..

"Naruto.. kau lupa, ya? Jangan bicara begitu pada Chouji..", bisik Shikamaru.

"Iya.. iya! Sekarang Lepaskan tanganmu yang bau itu dari mulutku, Shikamaru!!". Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Shikamaru.

"Kau tadi bilang apa, Naruto?", Tanya Chouji.

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa.. Naruto bilang gen... mmm.. ah! Gen-tleman!! Ya, kau sudah gentleman, Chouji..", Shikamaru mencoba mencari alas an.

"Ah.. Benarkah? Sudahlah.. Ayo kita pergi sekarang..", ajak Chouji.

"YAA!!", semuanya setuju.

_**Sesampainya di masjid..**_

Naruto melihat kearah jam yang berada di dinding masjid, "Wah.. 5 menit lagi nich.."

Merekapun duduk-duduk di masjid. Sewaktu mereka menunggu Maghrib, datanglah 4 kunoichi sambil membawa makanan dan minuman..(bukan 5 kunoichi.. Temari ada di Suna.. kalo bolak-balik Suna-Konoha waktu Puasa.. Bisa tepar..)

Ino: Waah.. semuanya ngumpul nih.. Untung kita bawa banyak makanan..

Chouji: Makanannya banyak sekali!! Wah.. aku tidak tahan..

Shino: Sabarlah Chouji.. Hanya tinggal 3 menit lagi untuk berbuka..

Naruto: Iya Chouji!! Sabarlah..

Naruto tidak sadar, kalau dirinya terus dipandangi oleh Hinata. Hinata terus memandangi laki-laki yang selalu memberinya semangat. Hinata tidak menghiraukan nampan yang dipeganginya hampir jatuh.. Naruto melihat makanan yang berada di atas na,pan Hinata hampir jatuh, dia berdiri dan melangkah kearah Hinata. Dipeganginya tangan halus Hinata agar makanannya tidak jatuh.. Hinata merasa sangat kaget tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang yang ia kagumi.. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah.

'Tolonglah, Hinata.. jangan pingsan dulu..', Hinata memohon kepada dirinya sendiri..

Naruto: Hati-hati ya, Hinata-chan..

Hinata: Ah.. Arigatou Naruto-kun.. Aku terlalu ceroboh..

Sakura: Hei.. hei.. Kalian romantis, ya?! Hinata.. ungkapkan perasaanmu sekarang!!

"iya, Hinata! Ayo.. kau pasti bisa..", semuanya memberi semangat.

Hinata: Mmm.. Na-Naruto-kun… a,a-aku… menyukaimu.. Aishiteru..

Naruto hanya terbelalak. Dia tak berpikir kalau pewaris Hyuuga menyukainya… Naruto mendekati wajah Hinata, dan mulai mencium bibir mungilnya… Hinata merasakan hatinya sangat tenang, dan bahagia..

Naruto: Arigatou Hinata-chan..

Hinata: Naruto-kun..

Tenten: Wauw… So sweet…

Semua yang melihat Naruto dan Hinata, menjadi iri…

Sasuke: Hai Dobe.. Akhirnya kau berpasangan.. selamat, ya…

Semuanya memberikan selamat. Tak disangka.. azan Maghrib pun dikumandangkan oleh Muazin Kakashi.. Sejak kapan dia berada di masjid?

Akhirnya mereka semua berbuka puasa…

FINISH…

Wah.. Giaman pendapat kalian tentang fanfic saya yang hancur ini(seperti muka saya, lho..).. Gak disangka Hinata kuat banget gak pingsan dicium Naruto.. Tau gak? Dapet idenya dari acara TV.. Abdel dan Temon, SSTI, dan Sketsa Ramadhan.. Tiga acara itu gokil abiz dah!!

Review dinantikan lho.. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim..


	2. Shikamaru's Attitude

Fasting Month chap 2

Konnichiwa!! Ray-kun 13 here.. Masih inget gak, sampean? Kayfa Haaluk?'Bahasa Jepang, Inggris, Medan, dan Arab campur aduk'

Fanfic Fasting Month kali ini karakter utamanya Shikamaru dan keluarganya!! Yang lalu 'kan Naruto&Hinata.. Chap 2 gak ada hubungannya dengan chap sebelumnya. Pokoknya, R&R PLIZZ….

NAH!! Chapter 1 gak ada lowongan OC, ya?

**Lowongan OC dibuka di chapter ini…**

Special Thanks for:

**Inuzumaki Helen: **Bangunin orang saur pake bom nuklir? Itu sih bangunin orang ke akherat! XD He..he.. Mamamu suka Abdel&Temon? Review lagi ya!!

**Rin Kajuji : **Suka sama 'ckii ckii cit cit' nya, ya? Iya.. Naruto sama Hinata jadi batal berpuasa.. Makasih atas review nya, ya! Smangadh!!

**Angie Da Angel : **Naruto banget? Thanks a lot!! Naruto gitu.. kuat sampe Maghrib tanpa sahur.. Review lagi, OK!?

**tematema : **Iya niyh… NaruHina jadi batal puasanya… Nanggung banget, ya? Ini nich lanjutannya… Bukan lanjutan sich…

**lil-ecchan :** Makasih atas pemberitahuannya ya, kak ecchan!! Moga tambah suxes membuat fanfic!!

**D'zenqGodd chan: **Kakek masih ngambek? Bukan salah nulis, kek! Tapi salah ketik… Jangan disebutin semua keluarganya.. Bisa-bisa orangnya ngamuk..

**1001-chan : **Kalo menurut kamu gokielz abiz, check out yang satu ini!!

**Orange-Maple : **Gapapa terlambat review.. Mmm.. Kakashi kubuat jadi karakter utama di kisah selanjutnya! Thanks for your review!!

**katana13 : **Hei!! Angka penname kamu 13 juga? A new Jutsu udah diupdate lho!!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belum resmi menjadi milikku dan takkan pernah!!

**Tittle:** Shikamaru's Attitude

**Author:** Ray-kun 13

**Genre:** Humor/Romance (Kadang bisa campur aduk..)

**Bahasa:** non-baku, ada sedikit atau bisa dibilang banyak OOC

**Shikamaru's Attitude**

Pada suatu siang yang panas dengan terik matahari menghiasi langit biru nan luas. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang dibilang memiliki IQ sekitar 200 sedang bermalas-malasan di teras rumahnya. Pemuda itu tidur-tiduran di bangku panjang di teras rumahnya. Dia melihat jam tangannya, dilihatnya masih jam 1 siang.

"Haah.. Kenapa lama banget sih.. bosen…!!", dumel pemuda itu.

Dia mulai menghitung mundur dari sekarang sampai waktu berbuka.

Shikamaru: Jam 1 lebih 23 menit..

1 menit kemudian..

Shikamaru: Jam 1 lebih 22 menit..

1 menit kemudian..

Shikamaru: Jam 1 lebih 21 menit..

Dan seterusnya….

Ketika mencoba berkata "jam 1 lebih 16 menit", pemuda itu dikagetkan oleh suara wanita yang sering ia dengar.

"NARA SHIKAMARUU…!! BERISIK SEKALI, KAU!! Daripada ngitung mundur gak jelas gitu.. Mending bantuin ayahmu benerin antena, sono!! Dasar bocah males!!"

Seorang wanita datang membentak Shikamaru dengan memukulinya dengan gagang sapu ijuk.

Shikamaru: "Hey, Ibu!! Ibu!! Hey, Sakit!! Berhenti!! Baiklah aku akan membantu Ayah benerin antena.. sekarang tolong berenti.. sakit.."

Wanita itu menghentikkan sikap 'sadis'nya itu. Semua orang yang lewat menjadi _ilfiil _melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Ibu Shikamaru(gak tau namanya.. jadi begini..): "Apa kalian, liat-liat!?"

Semua yang melihat, menjadi takut mendengar bentakkan dari Ibu Shikamaru. Mereka mulai lari guna menghindari 'semprotan' yang keluar dari mulut Ibu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: "Ibu.. malu diliat tetangga.. Ibu nanti batal puasanya kalo marah-marah melulu.."

Ibu Shikamaru melihat anaknya dengan tersenyum sinis. Kemudian ia mulai tertawa ala kuntilanak.

Ibu Shikamaru: "Hi..hi..hi..hi..hi'suara kunti-chan'… Kau gak tau, ya?"

Shikamaru yang mendengar cekikikan dari ibunya langsung bergemetar. Dia mengira ibunya akan menjadi kuntilanak. Tetapi, adakah kuntilanak pada siang bolong seperti ini?

Shikamaru: "E..e..e.. g-gak ta-tau apa'an?

Ibu Shikamaru: "He..he.. kau gak tau, ya? Kalo ibu GAK PUASA!! IBU GAK SAUR TADI PAGI!!"

Suara Ibu Shikamaru semakin lama semakin lantang. Shikamaru menjadi tambah bergemetar.

Shikamaru: "I-ibu.. gak.. pu-puasa.. pa-pantes aja.. ma-marah-marah.. me-melu-lu.."

Ibu Shikamaru: "YAA!! Sekarang cepet bantuin ayahmu benerin antena!! Ato bakalan ada pemandangan piring terbang disini!!"

Shikamaru: "I-Iya..!!"

Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berlari kedalam rumah. Kemudian berlari kearah halaman belakang dan menaiki sebuah tangga yang menuntunnya untuk sampai ke atap. Choji dan Lee yang kebetulan lewat, melihat Shikamaru yang menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Lee menjadi penasaran.

Lee: "Hey, kenapa tuh anak? Kayaknya buru-buru amat.. kayak baru ngeliat setan..?"

Chouji: "Lu bener banget, Lee… Shikamaru emang abis ngeliat, bahkan diomelin setan.. Sikapnya itu 'kan males banget.. Tiap hari kerjaannya Cuma tidur doang kalo gak ada misi.. Makanya nyokapnya sering marah-marah.. Kadang sering gue denger suara piring pecah. Kayak monster lho nyokapnya Shikamaru.. Untung aja gue gak punya nyokap kayak gitu…

Lee: "Kayak monster? Sumpeh lo?! Gila aja nyokapnya si Shika… Gimana, ya?

Chouji: "Maksud lu gimana apanya?"

Lee: "Maksud gue gimana, ya kalo Temari udah nikah sama Shikamaru.. Temari bakalan ngerasain sifat asli mertuanya.. Bisa-bisa cerai tuh mereka…

Chouji: "Lu bener juga, sih.. Moga-moga aja gak bakal…

Lee: "Trus gimana bokapnya Shika?"

Chouji: "Bokapnya Shika gak gitu-gitu amat.. dia.. Astagfirullah!! Kenapa malah gosipin orang?! Bisa batal puasanya nich.."

Lee: "Oh iya.. Insap..insap.."

Ketika Lee dan Chouji mengatakan kata-kata 'insap' berkali-kali, datanglah seorang pria dengan masker menutupi sebagian mukanya. Dia berpenampilan seperti ustadz atau haji. Padahal belum pernah naik Haji atau Umroh. Pria itu bertanya kepada Lee dan Chouji.

Kakashi: "Hey, kalian berdua!! Apa kalian kerasukan? Hanya berkata 'insap' dan 'insap' dari tadi.. sebut, nak! Sebut!!"

Lee: "Kami nggak kerasukan 'Kong Aji(dipanggilnya gitu aja yah)… Kami lagi tobat gara-gara gak sengaja ngomongin orang.."

Chouji: "Iya, 'Kong Aji.. Btw, 'Kong Aji mao ngapain?"

Kakashi: "Jadi begitu.. Oh.. Saya mau nge-dugem dulu… Dah!"

Chouji dan Lee kaget bukan main. Bagaiman mungkin, seorang ustadz nge-dugem waktu bulan puasa. Lalu Kakashi menghilang dengan diikuti oleh asap yang tebal.

Lee: "Nge-dugem? Gak salah denger gue? Busyet(budak syetan)…"

Chouji: "Yah.. beginilah keadaan Team 7… Gak ada yang bener sama sekali.. Ck..ck..ck.."

_**Back to Shikamaru…**_

Shikamaru sudah mencapai atap rumahnya sendiri. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang lebih tua puluhan tahun darinya sedang memperbaiki antena. Shikamaru hanya berjalan pelan kearah pria itu. Setelah cukup dekat, Shikamaru menyapa pria itu.

Shikamaru: "Hai, Ayah.. Apa belum selese ngebenerin antena yang udah tua gitu?"

Shikaku(kalo gak salah nama bokapnya Shikamaru itu..): Hoi, Shikamaru! Kau habis diomeli ibu, ya?"

Shikamaru: "Hah… Ibu emang begitu.. Ayah, aku pingin nanya.. Mengapa Ayah sampai bisa menikahi wanita seperti dia?"

Shikaku: Hah.. memang sulit untuk dijelaskan, anakku.. Semua orang punya selera yang berbeda.. Walaupun ibumu itu galak, bahkan lebih galak dari Tsunade-sama.. Tetapi aku menyukainya.. Seperti kau, Shikamaru..

Shikamaru: "Apa maksudmu, Ayah?"

Shikaku: "Jangan berpura-pura gak tahu apa-apa tentang itu, Shikamaru.. Kau menyukai seorang wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir 4 yang berasal dari Suna, kan?"

Dengan sekejap, wajah Shikamaru berubah menjadi merah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok Ayahnya guna menyembunyikan warna merah yang berada tepat di pipinya..

Shikamaru: "Kau gak perlu tahu, Ayah…"

Shikaku: "Benar 'kan? Sifat wanita cantik itu sama dengan sifat ibumu.. walaupun level sifatnya masih jauh berbeda.."

Shikamaru: "…"

Shikaku: "Hmm.. ada apa?nepuk pundak Shikamaru"

Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya setelah pundaknya ditepuk oleh ayahnya.

Shikamaru: "A.. a-a.. Tidak ada apa-apa.. Ayo cepat, kita perbaiki antena bodoh ini…"

Shikaku: "Kau yakin tak ada apa-apa? Shikamaru, kau mau pergi berkencan dengannya setelah Maghrib nanti?

Shikamaru: "A-a.. Ayah!! Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan masalah itu terus.."

Shikaku: "Jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan membantumu tanpa ketahuan oleh ibumu.."

Shikamaru: "Be-benarkah?" 'dengan mata yang berbinar-binar'

Shikaku: "Ya.. Ayah gak ngelarang kau untuk berkencan.. Ayah gak mau merusak kesenanganmu.. Waktu kecil, Ayah juga sering keluar dari rumah diam-diam untuk bertemu ibumu. Masa-masa yang indah…

Shikamaru dan Shikaku memperbaiki antena sambil terus bercakap-cakap. Sampai-sampai, Shikamaru terpeleset dari atap dan…

GEDEBUG!!

"Aduuuuh…. Kenapa hari ini gue sial banget sih?", Shikamaru memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit. Tetapi dia merasa aneh. Tanah yang seharusnya menjadi target landasan jatuhnya, berbeda sekali dengan tanah. Seperti bukan tanah..

"WOY!! ATI-ATI KALO JATOH!! NIMPA GUE, KAN!!", terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari tanah.

'Lha?! Kenapa tanah bisa ngomong?', batin Shikamaru. Dia mulai meraba tanah aneh itu. Dia merasa tanah itu bidang. Shikamaru mencoba meraba lebih kedepan…

'Tanahnya punya mulut? Monyong lagi.. Ada _'headband'nya.. _Suaranya kayak….', Shikamaru berpikir. Dia mencoba berdiri, dan dilihatnya…

Shikamaru: "NARUTO!!"

Naruto yang masih kesakitan karena tertiban oleh Shikamaru, membentak dirinya dengan menggunakan 'kuah'.

Naruto: "Adu..du..duh.. Perut gue lagi laper, malah lu tiban!! Gimana sih!! Tambah laper nich.. Udah gitu gue saur cuma pake semangkok ramen doang!!"

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri, Naruto meraihnya dan ditariklah dia sampai berdiri.

Shikamaru: "Udah, ah.. Jangan ngomelin gue mulu.. gue udah dapet kuah dari nyokap.. Emang bener lu cuma nyaur pake semangkok doang?"

Naruto: "Udah dapet kuah? DL!! Iya, gue cuma makan semangkok.. ditambah nasi padang 3 piring, rendang, sayur asem, teh manis, sama susu 2 gelas.. kayaknya segitu aja.."(Author ngetiknya ngiler..)

Shikamaru sweatdropped

Shikamaru: "Lu saur ato kelaperan, sih? Dasar.. Hemat dikit napa.. Sisain buat buka puasa.."

Naruto: "Sirik aja lu… Emang lu nyaur pake apa?"

Shikamaru: "Gue simple aja.. Nasi sepiring, yakiniku, ama teh manis.."(nah.. ikutin Shika, ya!)

Naruto: "Simple amat.. Eh, kalo Chouji nyaur pake apa, ya?"

Shikamaru: "Gak usah dibahas si gentong idup itu.."

Naruto: "He..he.. gentong idup.. Eh, Shik, ikut gue, yuk… Gue tau lu gak ada kerjaan.."

Shikamaru: "Kemana? Iya.. gue gak ada kerja'an. Daripada dirumah disemprot kuah nyokap.. Gue ikut!"

Naruto: "Nah gitu dong!! Ke tempat biasa kita nongkrong.. Yang laen udah pada ngumpul kali.."

Shikamaru: "Oh.. O.K!! Ayo.."

Naruto: "Gak pamitan sama bonyok?"

Shikamaru: "Buat apa?! Kalo gue pamitan, malah disemprot.. Udah ah.. ayo!!"

Naruto: "Hah(menghela napas).. Tapi jangan bilang kalo gue yang ngajak, ya..?"

Shikamaru: "Iya.. ayo.. Bosen gue dirumah…"

Shikaku melihat anaknya pergi dengan temannya tanpa berpamitan.

Shikaku: "Fuuh.. Bocah ingusan.. Ternyata sifatku mengalir pada dirinya.."

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Naruto pergi ke tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Di pinggir jalan, Naruto menemukan sebuah dompet. Shikamaru dan Naruto berdebat antara mengambil dompet itu atau menyerahkan kepada yang berwajib.

Shikamaru: "Nar, serahin tuh dompet!! Jangan diambil!!"

Naruto: "Berisik lu.. Suka-suka gue!! Kan' gue yang nemu.. Terserah mau gue serahin apa nggak.."

Shikamaru: "Nar, Ini bulan puasa.. lu mendingan ngerjain yang baik-baik.."

Selama berdebat, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang Anbu. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menyembunyikan dompet itu dan berbisik pada Shikamaru.

Naruto: "Eh Shikamaru, lu jangan ngadu.. Gue bagi isi dompetnya aja, ya? 20-80, lho.."

Shikamaru: "Gak.. gue mau 80-20.. gue yang 80..

Naruto: "Enak aja.. gue yang nemu.. 60-40..

Anbu itu semakin dekat pada Naruto.

Anbu: "Hey, Naruto! Lama gak ketemu, ya!!"

Naruto mengenali suara itu, dia mengenali bahwa Anbu itu adalah ketua Yamato.

Naruto: "Ketua Yamato.. Apanya yang lama? Baru 2 jam ketemu.."

Anbu Yamato: "He..he.. Kau liat Senior Kakashi, gak?"

Naruto: "Nggak.. Tapi tadi aku ketemu Chouji sama Lee.. Mereka ngasih tau aku kalo Kakashi-sensei pergi…. Nge-dugem!!"

Yamato mencoba membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tetapi tak berhasil karena terhalang oleh topeng badutnya(Anbu Konoha ganti model topeng).

Dari tadi Shikamaru hanya diam. Ada apa dengannya? Sebenarnya Shikamaru menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia sedang menahan tawanya.

Yamato: "Nge-nge-dugem..? Puasa kayak gini?! Ck..ck..ck.. Hei, Shikamaru! Wot's up?"

Shikamaru: "Emp..emp(nahan ketawa).. GYAHAHAHAHAHAH…!!"

Shikamaru berguling-guling di tanah sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto dan Yamato langsung kaget mendengar Shikamaru tertawa tiba-tiba.

Naruto: "Hai Shikamaru!! Kenapa lu?! Guling-gulingan gak jelas… Kenapa lo!!"

Shikamaru masih tetap berguling-guling. Akhirnya dia berhenti setelah dinjak Naruto.

Shikamaru: "Aduh… Kenapa lu nginjek gue, hah?"

Naruto: "Abis… Lu kenapa ketawa sambil guling-guling gak jelas!! Diliat orang-orang, tauk!!"

Shikamaru: "Emang kenapa kalo diliatin.. gue ketawa gara-gara ngeliat topeng badutnya Ketua Yamato sama denger kalo mantan Anbu itu pergi nge-dugem… GYAHAHAHAHAH….!!"

Naruto menjitak Shikamaru. Sekarang kepala Shikamaru benjol double…

Shikamaru: "Kenapa lu ngejitak, hah!! Perjanjian batal!! Ketua Yamato.. Tadi Naruto nemu dompet terus gak mau balikkin… Dia nyembunyiin di balik kantong..(ngadu)"

Naruto tak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa-apa. Setahu dia, kalau Ketua Yamato menghukum seseorang, dia akan menampangkan wajah horrornya. Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Yamato: "Beneran tuh, Naruto?"

Dugaan Naruto benar, Yamato melepas topeng badutnya dan menampangkan wajah horrornya. Naruto sudah mati langkah.

Naruto: "I..i…i-Iya…."

Yamato: "Berikan padaku..(masih nampangin muka horror).."

Naruto mengeluarkan dompet yang ia temui dengan bergemetar. Lalu memberikannya pada Yamato.

Yamato: "Jangan kau ulangi lagi, ya.."

Shikamaru: "Rasain lu.. he..he.. Btw, dompetnya mau dibawa kemana?"

Yamato: "Oh.. dompetnya.. BUAT SAYA BELI TAJILAN!! He..he.."

Yamato langsung menghilang. Naruto dan Shikamaru sweatdropped.

Shikamaru: "Dasar.."

Naruto: "Hmm.. Pasti ketularan Kakashi-sensei.."

Hening… Suasana disana hening. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto memecah keheningan. Dia teriak sambil berguling-guling tidak jelas.

Naruto: "AAAAA!! Ini salah lu, Shikamaru!! Coba lu gak ngasih tau dia.. Kita udah bisa beli tajilan, kali…"

Shikamaru: "Hehh… Itu akibatnya kalo gak dengerin gue.. Coba lu kasih ke Hokage-sama.. Kita bakal dikasih uang yang lebih besar, kali.."

Sakura yang kebetulan lewat langsung sweatdropped setelah melihat _teammate-_nya berguling-guling.

Inner Sakura: 'Naruto..Naruto.. Sampe kapan lu berenti bertingkah gak waras kayak gitu sih.. Gue malu satu tim sama lu.. Fiuh..'

Shikamaru: "Woy udah..udah.. Ayo ke tempat nongkrong.. Sekarang lu yang diliat orang-orang…"

Naruto: "huuuh… Kesialan lu nular ke gue…"

**XxX**

_Naruto dan Shikamaru kembali berjalan. Setelah sampai pada tujuan mereka, teman-teman mereka menyapa._

Kiba: "Hoy, Naruto!! Wah.. ada Shikamaru.."

Chouji: "Shikamaru.. bukannya lu abis diomelin nyokap? Berani amat kabur kesini…"

Lee: "Iya nih.. lu gak takut kena semprotan lagi waktu pulang?"

Shikamaru: "Hah.. Gue udah biasa kayak gitu… merepotkan…"

Naruto: "Wowowow..!! Mana si Neji?"

Shino: "Neji dari tadi bolak-balik toilet.. dia kayaknya mules banget…

Kemudian dari balik pintu toilet, muncullah seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang ujungnya dikuncir. Pemuda itu memegangi perutnya.

Neji: "Ah…. Leganya!!

Naruto: "Lu kenapa, Nej?"

Neji: "Oh, ada Naruto.. Gini, Nar.. Gue gak tau kenapa gue mules banget dari tadi.. Kagak enak banget!!"

Sasuke: "Siapa yang bilang enak?! Lu kira makanan!?"

Chouji: "Ha..ha.. Emang lu makan apa sih?"

Neji: "Mmm.. Waktu saur, gue cuma makan nasi, sayur pete, es jengkol, sama jus udang tusuk(emang ada?).. Yah, kayaknya itu doank.."

Semua yang berada disana sweatdropped dengan rasa ingin muntah.

Neji: "Kenapa lu semua? Kayaknya jijik amat ngeliat gue…"

Naruto: "E-elu.. de-demen makan ma-maka-kanan kayak be-begitu..?"

Neji: "Iya.. Gara-gara dirumah Hiashi-sama lagi gak ada makanan, jadi Hanabi-sama disuruh beli makanan yang gue sebutin tadi.."

Lee: "Hah!? Hyuuga makan yang begituan?"

Neji: "Sebenernya gue dulu gak suka makanan kayak gitu.. Hiashi-sama yang suka.. Tapi kayaknya gue diracunin dia, deh?! Jadi gue mulai suka makanan yang begituan.."

Naruto: "Ja-jadi Hinata-chan….."

Neji: "He..he.. tenang aja, Nar!! Hinata-sama gak suka yang kayak gitu.. walau diracunin berapa kali juga gak bakal berhasil ngebujuk dia biar suka.. Tadi Hinata-sama dan Hanabi-sama saur di rumah tetangga…

Kiba: "Emang si Hanabi beli makanannya dimana? Masa' lu bisa bolak-balik kamar mandi tiap 5 menit sekali.."

Neji: "Mmm… Coba gue inget-inget.. Hanabi-sama belinya di warung Bu Tukiyem…(ngaco)"

Sekali lagi, semuanya sweatdropped…

Chouji: "Pantes aja… warung itu 'kan ngejual makanan yang udah basi…"

Neji: "HAH(Menganga)!! Pantes aja gue…."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak menyenangkan.

DUUUUUUUT… BRET, BRET, DUUUUUUUT… BROBOOOT..

Neji: "Ah… dapur gue lagi gak mau kerjasama nih.. Gue pingin nyetor dulu…"

Semua: "AAAAAAAA!! BAU BANGET!! NEJI, GILA LU!!"

Neji hanya cengengesan. Kemudian ia berlari kearah toilet langganannya. Semua yang mencium bau tidak sedap itu langsung pingsan seketika.

Hinata yang lewat, melihat semuanya sudah dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Dia bukannya meminta tolong, malahan sweatdropped.

'Ck..ck..ck.. kayaknya Neji nii-san ngeracunin mereka, dech..", pikir Hinata.

_**4 Jam Kemudian.. **_

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Dia melihat semua teman-temannya sedang melihatnya juga. Naruto merasakan dirinya berada dikasur.

Sauske(ngetiknya disengaja): "Lu udah sadar, dobe?"

Naruto: "Ah.. gue dimana?"

Shikamaru: "Lu ada di rumah sakit…"

Kiba: "Naruto, lu pingsan paling lama daripada kita semua…"

Shino: "Ya… Gara-gara Neji (maaf)kentut tadi.. kita semua pingsan.. Lu pingsan udah 4 jam. Kita rata-rata cuma sejam.. Udah azan tuh.."

Naruto langsung bangun dari kasurnya. Dia melihat kearah jam yang ada disebelahnya.

Naruto: "Jam 6 lebih 45 menit.. lu semua udah pada makan?"

Shikamaru: "Kita semua udah pada makan.. sekarang lagi nunggu azan Isya terus teraweh.. mending sekarang lu cepetan makan.."

Naruto: "Tapi jangan ninggalin gue, ya?"

Shikamaru: "Emang kenapa?"

Naruto: "Gue takut sendirian…"

Semuanya pada sweatdropped …

Shikamaru: "Dasar pengecut…"

**XxX**

_**Azan Isya selesai dikumandangkan…**_

8 anak muda yang menjadi korban gas beracun Neji pergi ke masjid Al Qonoha. Ditambah Neji menjadi 9. Shikamaru masih memikirkan perkataan ayahnya tadi pagi. Apakah perkataan Ayahnya benar bahwa Shikamaru diizinkan bekencan? Sewaktu Shikamaru masih sibuk berpikir, seorang pria yang berpakaian seperti ustadz tadi memecahkan lamunan Shikamaru.

Kakashi: "Kau kerasukan, Shikamaru? Bengong.. mikir apa sih"

Naruto: "Kakashi-sensei..! Gimana nge-dug.."

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jounin berpenampilan sok menjadi ustadz itu membekap mulutnya. Naruto hampir ingin pingsan karena mencium bau tangan gurunya. Kakashi berbisik kepada Naruto.

Kakashi berbisik: "Sssssst… jangan bilang-bilang, Naruto!! Nanti reputasiku hancur.."

Naruto mencoba melepas tangan bau Kakashi.

Naruto: "Ya..ya!! Lepasin tanganmu itu!! Bau kecut, tauk!!"

Kemudian Kakashi melepaskan tangannya. Mereka semua mulai memasuki pintu masjid. Ternyata Imam sudah hampir memulai shalat Isya.

_**Setelah Shalat Isya sekaligus teraweh… **_

Shikamaru keluar dari masjid paling awal. Dia tidak tahan mendengarkan ceramah dari Aa Gymbo. Setelah memakai sandalnya, dia melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat masjid itu. Shikamaru mengenali wanita itu. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

Shikamaru: "Temari?"

Temari menoleh kearah Shikamaru. Temari terkejut melihat seseorang yang ia cari akhirnya muncul. Shikamaru

Temari: "Oh, kau rupanya.. Aku menunggumu dari tadi.."

Shikamaru: "Hmm.. kamu udah buka?"

Temari: "Udah teraweh malah.. Di Suna 'kan waktunya lebih cepet.. Baru aja aku nyampe sini.."

Shikamaru: "Oh.. Sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Temari: "Hn.. terserah kau sajalah.."

Tanpa disadari, mereka berdua diperhatikan oleh 3 orang dari balik semak-semak. Orang pertama ada di semak-semak yang paling jauh, yang kedua ada di semak-semak yang paling dekat, yang ketiga berada di ku'bah masjid. Orang yang ketiga alergi terhadap semak belukar. Orang pertama menyalakan walky talky nya.

Smoke: Smoke to the Flower.. Smoke to the Flower.. masuk Flower..

Flower: Flower to the Smoke.. Diterima. Ada apa? ganti..

Smoke: Cuma mau cek doang.. coba cek si Gentong bisa dihubungi gak? Ganti..

Flower: Diterima..

_(pembicaraan selesai)_

Flower: Flower to the Gentong.. Flower to the Gentong.. masuk Gentong..

Gentong: Gentong to the Flower.. Gen.. Heh!! Kenapa gue dipanggil Gentong, ha?!

Flower: Udah.. kagak ada yang pantes lagi buat lu.. Adanya galon, baskom, bagong, bal..

Gentong: Iya udah!! Gentong aja!! Ada apa Flower? Ganti..

Flower: Cuma ngecek.. Tetep perhatiin sasaran.. ganti..

Gentong: Baiklah..

_(pembicaraan selesai)_

_**Back to ShikaTema…**_

Shikamaru: "Gimana kalo.. tunggu dulu, itu 'kan kedua adikmu.."

Shikamaru melihat Gaara dan Kankurou sedang berbicara. Mereka melihat Shikamaru dan Temari. Akhirnya mereka mendekati ShikaTema.

Kankurou: "Ciye.. kakak baru dateng aja udah berduaan begitu.."

Gaara: "Iya nich.. pantesan aja dirumah maunya buru-buru.. pingin ketemu cowok males ini, ya..?"

CTAKKZ!!

Dengan nafsu membunuh, Temari memukul kedua adiknya dengan menggunakan kipasnya. Gaara dan Kankurou langsung jatuh membentur tanah.

Gaara: "Adduuuuh…. Sakit……"

Kankurou: "Kakak jangan gitu dong… Kepala kita jadi benjol 'kan?!"

Temari: "Rasain… Udah pergi sono!! Gangguin orang aja.. Kalo gak mau pergi, kakak tiup pake kipas ini biar langsung terbang ke Suna, ya!?"

Gaara dan Kankurou langsung ciut setelah diancam kakaknya. Mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit dengan benjol besar yang menghiasi kepala mereka. Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung bergidik ngeri. Ternyata level sifat Temari hampir menyamai ibunya. Ketiga orang yang mengintip mereka, juga langsung bergidik ngeri.

Gentong menyalakan walky talky nya.

Gentong: Ge-gentong t-to the S-Smoke.. Gentong to t-the Smo-smoke..(bicaranya terbata-bata)

Smoke: Smoke to the Gentong.. diterima.. ada apa? Ganti…

Gentong: Anak lu punya cewek macem dia!! Itu Tsunade ke-3… Jadi misi kita apa? Gue pingin cepet-cepet misi ini selese.. ngeri gue..

Smoke: Heh.. anak gue punya selera yang sama ama gue… Misi kita tuh mengawasi mereka berdua.. Supaya kencannya lancar..

Tiba-tiba Flower bergabung.

Flower: Flower to the Smoke.. Flower to the Smoke.. ada musuh datang!

Smoke: Smoke to the Flower.. dimana musuh itu?

Flower: Musuh berjarak 20 meter dari sasaran.. Musuh membawa panci..

Gentong: Kayaknya itu bini lu!! Bawa panci sambil tereak-tereak tuh..

NARA SHIKAKU!! NARA SHIKAMARU!! DIMANA KALIAN!? BUKANNYA BERESIN RUMAH!!

Seorang wanita membawa panci sambil teriak-teriak mencari suami dan anaknya.

Flower: Bener!! Itu bini'nya Smoke!! Dia kesini!!

Smoke: Gentong!! Lu coba tahan dia.. Sementara kita pindah tempat..

Gentong: Ah!! Gue ngeri sama bini'lu!! Bisa-bisa gue tepar..

Smoke: HAH!! Badan lu doang yang gede.. Nyalinya nyali kerupuk…

Gentong: Emang.. Tunggu dulu.. Bantuan dateng tuh..!!

Flower: Bener, Smoke!! Mereka udah pada keluar dari mesjid.. Gue coba panggil mereka..

(pembicaraan selesai)

Tiba-tiba walky talky milik Naruto bergetar…

Flower: Flower to the 6th Hokage.. Flower to the 6th Hokage.. masuk 6th Hokage.

6th Hokage: 6th Hokage to the Flower.. diterima. Ada apa? Ganti..

Flower: Serangan dateng dari arah Utara.. Kumpulin grup dan hadang musuh.. Sekali lagi, kumpulin grup dan hadang musuh! Ganti..

6th Hokage: Misi diterima..

(pembicaraan selesai)

Naruto yang baru saja mendapat kabar dari Ayahnya Ino, langsung melapor kepada teman-temannya.

Naruto: "Oke semuanya.. Gue dapet berita dari bokapnya Ino.. Kita harus ngehadang musuh dari arah Utara! Persiapkan diri kalian semua!"(dengan gaya Jendral)

Lee: "Jangan-jangan… Nyokapnya Shika!!"

Naruto: "Bener banget.. Makanya kita.."

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, teman-temannya sudah lari.

Chouji: "WAAAAAA!! Nyokapnya Shika dateng…(lari ngibrit)"

Naruto sweatdropped.

'Dasar pengecut semuanya!! Udahlah.. Gue hadapin aja sendiri..', Naruto memberanikan dirinya dalam hati.

Ibu Shikamaru datang menghampiri Naruto. Semakin dekat dirinya pada Naruto, nyali Naruto semakin ciut. Hampir ciut, ciut, lebih ciut, sangat ciut, PADAM…

Ibu Shikamaru: "Eh, bocah! Kamu temennya Shikamaru, kan?(masih memegang panci)"

Naruto: "(melihat panci Ibu Shikamaru) Iya.. Anda… nyo-nyokapnya, ya?"

Ibu Shikamaru: "IYA!! Kamu tahu dimana dia?"

Naruto: "Ti-tidak tau… Tapi mungkin orang yang sembunyi di semak-semak itu tau..(menunjuk kearah semak belukar)"

Ibu Shikamaru: "Siapa?! Mana!?(menoleh kearah semak belukar)"

Naruto: "Disana!!(kabur)"

Ayah dari Shikamaru dan Ino langsung kabur begitu mendengar Naruto memberi tahu tempat persembunyian mereka. Mereka berlari menuju arah Chouza yang berada di ku'bah masjid.

Shikaku: "(sambil lari ngibrit)Dasar bocah ghendenk!! Kenapa ngasih tau.."

Chouza: "(melihat 2 temannya)Woy!! Cepetan sini!! Liat belakang lu berdua!!"

Shikaku melihat kebelakang. Didapatinya istrinya belari sangat cepat(kira-kira 20Km/jam) kearahnya sambil membawa panci. Mereka berdua langsung menambah kecepatan guna cepat sampai di area aman.

Shikaku: "Cepetan!! Bini gue itu kalo ada di mesjid langsung insap…"

Ayahnya Ino langsung menambah kecepatan setelah mendengar info bagus dari temannya.

_**Back to ShikaTema…**_

Shikamaru dan Temari sedang berjalan(nggak gandengan) berduaan kearah warung Ichiraku. Mereka jarang sekali mengobrol. Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk berbicara.

Shikamaru: "Emm.. Temari?"

Temari: "Yes? What's up? Do you want talk with me?"

Shikamaru: "(cengok) Apaan itu? Gak ngerti.."

Temari: "Maksudnya 'Iya? Ada apa? Kau mau bicara denganku?"

Shikamaru: "(manggut-manggut) Oh.. Begini, kau kulihat akhir-akhir ini jarang banget ke Konoha, ya? Kenapa sih?"

Temari: "Hmm.. Sekarang 'kan lagi puasa.. jadi males bolak-balik Suna-Konoha.. Kalo mau, kamu aja yang ke Suna… Kamu belum pernah 'kan?"

Shikamaru: "Udah kok! Waktu lagi jalanin misi sama Naruto ngumpulin pasir Suna buat belajarnya anak-anak di Akademi(Author ngarang misi..)"

Temari: "Hah? Belajar apaan?"

Shikamaru: "Kata Iruka-sensei buat belajar bikin kue pasir.."

Temari: "HAH!! Kue pasir?! Gimana rasanya!?"

Shikamaru: "Hoek!! Asin!! Pasir Suna kayak pasir di pantai!! Gak ada yang enak"

Temari: "Ya iyalah pasir gak ada yang enak.. Iruka-sensei lagi stress? Bikin kue kok dari pasir..?"

Shikamaru: "Emang.. Setiap 3 tahun dia jadi gila. Dulu pernah dia suruh anak muridnya nge-DJ tengah malem di deket kuburan. Akhirnya.. Yah, setan-setan pada ngikut.. Pernah juga dia ngajar ilmu ninja Ninjutsu buat nyedot WC.. Terus dia pernah mengadakan lomba freestyle buat becak pada 17an di tebing deket patung Hokage.. Akhirnya, becak mereka standing, anak-anak yang ikut pada jungkir balik dari becak trus jatoh dari tebing.."(hhu.. garing)

Temari: "Ck..ck..ck..(geleng-geleng)"

Ketika mereka sibuk membicarakan hal yang aneh, pasukan Naruto sedang mengintip mereka dari balik pohon beringin. Naruto sebagai pemimpin pasukan. Sedang menjelaskan perintah selanjutnya.

Naruto: "O.K.. Here we are. We got a new mission from Shikamaru's dad.. We must sing a song to ShikaTema.. The song must make them happy.. And wear your costume.. So, they won't know us. Think.. what song will make someone happy?(Gaya bule mode: on)"

Sasuke: "Eh, Dobe!! Ngomong yang jelas kenapa!? We got.. We must.. We song.. We wear.. We.. We.. HALAH!! Sok bule, lu!"

Lee: "Iya nich… Elu 'kan asli Jepang.. Jangan ngomong yang macem-macem!!(diikuti oleh anggukan semua pasukan)"

Naruto dilempari segala macam buah-buahan. Cherry, tomat, jeruk, apel, pisang, nangka, melon, pepaya, semangka, nanas, sampai durian sukses mendarat diatas kepala Naruto…

Naruto: "Au!! Sakit.. Tunggu dulu.. Rambut gue 'kan pirang.. Itu bisa ngejelasin kalo gue keturunan bule 'kan?"

Kiba: "Halah.. Rambut lu jadi pirang itu gara-gara Yondaime jarang gosok rambut…"

Semuanya heran. Apa hubungannya pirang dengan gosok rambut?

Chouji: "Apa hubungannya?"

Shino: "Iya.. apa?

Sai: "Cepetan jelasin.."

Lee: "Kenapa sih?

Kiba: "Gini lho… Coba kalo lu jarang gosok gigi.. Gigi lu pasti kuning. Berarti kalo jarang gosok rambut, rambut lu jadi kuning… Iya 'kan?"

Semua berfikir… Berfikir.. Berfikir.. Berfikir.. Berfikir.. di kursi berfikir.

Sasuke: "Nggak logis tapi ada benernya.."

Shino: "Iya.."

Lee: "Jadi…"

Semua kecuali Naruto: "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Udah sok bule, ngaku-ngaku bule.. Pirang jabrik.. Emang ada orang bule yang rambutnya kayak duren begitu? HAHAHA….!!"

'Wah.. Sialan.. Ntar pulang, gue gosok rambut ah…', pikir Naruto.

Naruto: "Udah ah(Jitakin semua yang ketawa)!! Sekarang pikirin lagu apa yang bakal dinyanyiin?"

Chouji: "Aduh.. Sakit.."

Sasuke: "Hn.. Gimana kalo lagu dangdut?"

Kiba: "Yaelah… Lagu dangdut!! Keroncong aja.."

Shino: "Gue gak setuju.. Mending lagu ROCK N' ROLL!!(ngeluarin baju rock' roll)"

Semua jadi ilfeel melihat Shino memakai baju yang aneh. Ditambah lagi Sai meninju mata Shino..

Sai: "Nah.. Mata lu sekarang jadi gaya ghotic…"

Shino: "Tapi bukan gini caranya!! Sakit tauk!!"

Tiba-tiba dipikiran Naruto, langsung muncul wajah penyanyi rap yang menjadi favorit author… Coba tebak!

Naruto: "Woy.. Ngerap aja.. Kita nyanyiin lagu Saykoji yang judulnya So What Gitu Loh, yuk!"

Chouji: "Tapi liriknya diganti dong.."

Naruto: "Iya.. Gampang.. Udah cepet pake kostum lu semua!!"

Naruto memakai kostum Bunga Citra Lestari, Sasuke kostumnya Titi Kamal, Lee kostumnya Britney Spears, Neji kostumnya Cinta Laura, Kiba kostumnya Agnes Monica, Shino kostumnya Mulan Jameela, Sai kostumnya Dewi Persik, Chouji tadi kostumnya Julia Perez.. Tapi gak muat. Jadi Chouji itu Ibu RT yang ada di SSTI.

Mereka semua terlihat seperti BANCI gak modal!!

Sai: "Kayaknya kostumnya sempit di pinggul…"

Chouji: "Kostum ini masih sempit!!"

Shino: "…"

Sasuke: "Ini kostumnya Titi Kamal atau Titi Kadal?"

Kiba: "Menaklukan waktu..(nyanyi 'Matahariku')"

Neji: "HOOEKK!! Suara lu mirip banci.."

Naruto: "Udah!! Ini tuh buatan bokapnya Shika.. Bokapnya ngefans banget sama mereka, ya…. Sampe dibuatin kostumnya juga. Let's Go, Banci 8!!"

Lee: "YOSH!!"

_**Meanwhile..**_

Ayah Ino: "Waduh.. Untung bini lu kagak bisa sampe sini.."

Shikaku: "Iya.. Tadi nyaris banget gue kena pancinya.."

Chouza: "Eh lu berdua! Liat tuh, pasukan Naruto mulai berak…si"

Shikaku: "Iya, ya.. Gile.. Kurang bohay kostum buatan gue.."

Chouza: "Elu ngefans berat sama mereka?"

Shikaku: "Yo'i!!"

Ayah Ino: "Lu gak takut diomelin bini lu?"

Shikaku: "Nggak.. Bodo amat.."

Chouza: "Ssst.. Sekarang liatin aja mereka!!"

_**Back to Banci 8…**_

Shikamaru: "Kayaknya jauh banget buat ke Ichiraku.."

Temari: "Shika, mereka siapa?"

Shikamaru: "Mana? Hn.. Ah!! BANCI!! Ayo lari, Temari.."

Ketika ShikaTema mencoba lari, mereka dihadang oleh Banci 8 dari belakang.

Naruto: "He..he.. Kalian sedang kencan, ya? Mau ditambah romantis, gak?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjitak Naruto.

"Lu goblok atau apa sih? Suara lu harus mirip cewek juga!!", bisik Sasuke.

Shikamaru: "Kayaknya gue kenal suara lu.. Hmm.. Siapa, ya?"

Naruto: "E-e-eh.. Lu belum kenal gue.. Sumpah.. lu belum kenal gue..(dengan suara cewek)"

Shikamaru: "Hn.. Jadi lu bersembilan mau apa? Mau malak gue? Nih gue kasih.. Tapi lu semua harus pergi."

Kiba: "Kita gak mau malak lu berdua kok! Kita cuma pingin nyanyi buat lu berdua.."

Shikamaru: "Oh.. Ngamen? Nih gue kasih.."

Lee: "Kita gak ngamen.. Kita cuma mau bikin kencan lu berdua tambah romantis…"

Temari: "Dasar banci gila.. Gimana mau romantis kalo yang nyanyi banci?"

Naruto: "Udah!! Ayo kita mulai!! 3, 2, 1, GO!!"

Banci 8 memulai aksinya.. Dengan goyangan yang aduhai.. harus disensor abis..

Kiba: "Lu punya cewek macem dia.. so what gitu loh!"

Lee: "Mukanya cantik juga manis.. so what gitu loh!"

Naruto: "Tapi lo kagak tau.. sifatnya yang asli, karena selera lo… sama aja kayak bokap.."

Shino: "Lo mau tau sifat aslinya.. so what gitu loh!"

Sasuke: "Yaitu ganas, kejam, gaalak.. so what gitu loh!"

Sai: "Juga mukanya serem kayak monster.. so what gitu loh!"

Chouji: "Makanya lu kudu ati-ati.. so what gitu loh!"

Neji: "Lu udah kita peringaaatin.. so what gitu loh!"

Naruto: "Mending lu putusin dia aja.. so what gitu loh!"

Sasuke: "Daripada elu kesiksa.. so what gitu loh!"

Chouji: "Dan lu juga bisa.."

Emosi Temari sudah sampai puncaknya. Hanya tinggal mengeluarkannya saja. Sebelum Chouji menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, Temari mengibaskan kipas raksasa miliknya.

Temari: "BERHENTI MENYANYI!!"

BWUUUSSHH…!!

Shikamaru melihat Banci 8 itu terbang melayang ke angkasa. Semakin lama semakin menghilang.. dan.. hanya terlihat kilauan kecil di angkasa. Tring…

Di udara..

Chouji: "Ini semua salah lu, Naruto!! Coba nggak nyanyi lagu kayak gitu.."

Naruto: "Yah.. Gue gak tau kalo jadinya bakalan kayak gini.."

Kiba: "Lu berdua!! Liat kita pingin mendarat dimana!?"

Banci 8 sangat ketakutan ketika mereka ingin mendarat di atas ketiga ayah InoShikaCho.

Shino: "Eh! Kostum aneh ini kita jadiin parasut aja!?"

Lee: "Bener juga.."

Banci 8 membuka kostum mereka dan menjadikannya parasut. Tetapi untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat dielakkan. Parasut mereka sobek karena terlalu berat menahan tubuh mereka. Merekapun kembali jatuh…

Sai: "AAAA!! Gue masih terlalu muda buat mati!! Gue belum kawin, kerja, punya anak, bla..bla..bla.."

Sasuke: "Halah, gue juga sama!!"

Sai dan Sasuke mulai berpelukkan dan menangis… Semua yang melihat menjadi sweatdropped.

Bayangkan, pemirsa mitra Fanfiction Naruto!! Bayangkan seorang Uchiha menangis berpelukkan!! Memalukan..

Sasuke: "Huaaaaah!! Sai.. Kalo kita mati, sering-sering nengok ke kuburan gue, ya?"

Sai: "Elu juga, ya(terisak)? Lu semua juga bakal gue tengokin kok!"

Naruto: "SIAPA YANG MO MATI!?"

Mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka hampir menabrak ayah dari InoShikaCho..

Shikaku: "WAH!! APAAN TUH!? BINTANG JATOH…"

Chouza: "Ucapin keinginan lu semua!!"

Mereka bertiga mengucapkan keinginan mereka bertiga. Kalau ingin tahu apa saja keinginan mereka, saya sarankan JANGAN!!

_**Back to ShikaTema…**_

Shikamaru: "Dasar banci sialan! Gue udah tau kalo mereka semua itu Naruto dan teman-temannya.."

Temari: "Tentu saja.. Jadi dalangnya adalah bocah itu, ya?"

Shikamaru: "Tiap hari, di Konoha pasti denger suara ribut.. Siapa lagi kalo bukan, Naruto.."

Ketika ShikaTema sedang berbicara. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, kalau Ibu Shikamaru sedang melihat mereka. Ibu Shikamaru mulai mendekat.

Ibu Shikamaru: "Shikamaru!! Mengapa kau gak beresin rumah!!"

Shikamaru: "Ah.. Ibu.. Aku.."

Ibu Shikamaru: "Wah.. wah.. anakku bisa ngegaet wanita cantik begini.. Siapa namamu, nona manis?"

Wajah Temari tiba-tiba menjadi merah..

Temari: "A-ah.. Nyonya.. Nama saya.. Temari."

Ibu Shikamaru: "Wah.. Nama yang indah. Shikamaru, sejak kapan kamu pergi kencan sama dia?"

Wajah Shikamaru sangat terlihat bingung. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi ibunya.

Shikamaru: "Hmm.. Ibu sakit?"

Ibu Shikamaru: "Enak aja!! Ibu sehat, tauk!! Kamu bingung 'kan.. Kenapa ibu gak marah-marah.."

Shikamaru: "He-eh"

Ibu Shikamaru: "Itu karena aku baru tahu kalau anakku punya wanita cantik macem dia.. Kalo gak salah, kamu kakaknya Kazekage-sama, bukan?"

Temari: "Benar…"

Ibu Shikamaru: "Kalau begitu, ayo kita kerumah! Ibu mau menyiapkan makanan lezat buat kalian.."

Temari: "G-gak usah repot-repot, Nyonya.."

Ibu Shikamaru: "Udah lah.. Gak apa-apa kok! Ayo.."

Shikamaru: "Hmm.. Ibu? Ayah mana?"

Ibu Shikamaru: "Ayah kamu lagi ngumpet diatas ku'bah mesjid.. Mau jemput dia?"

Shikamaru: "Gimana ya..? Hm.. Temari, kau ikut?"

Temari: "Ti-tidak perlu.. Aku disini saja."

Ibu Shikamaru: "Temari.. Aku pingin kenalin kamu sama ayahnya Shika.. Biar hubungan kalian tambah deket.. Trus menikah, punya anak, dan Shikamaru gak nyusahin kami lagi.."

Mendengar perkataaan Ibu Shikamaru, Temari tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya lagi. Dia mulai pingsan.

_**Bokapnya Trio InoShikaCho.. **_

Shikaku: "Kalian semua!! Pindah dari tubuh gue!! Berat, tauk!!"

Sasuke: "Ahahaha!! Gue masih hidup!! Gue masih hidup!!"

Chouza: "Untung perut gue gede.. bisa nahan lu berlapan jatuh.. Misi kalian gagal, ya.. Tapi liat tuh Bini'nya Shikaku lagi ngobrol sama ShikaTema.."

Chouji: "Mana!? mana!? Liat dong, ayah!! Pinjem teropongnya!!"

Naruto: "Gue dulu dong!! Gue juga pingin liat!!"

Kiba: "Yang adil gue dulu.."

Shikaku melihat pemandangan yang menguntungkan. Dia mengeluarkan banyak teropong dari dalam tasnya.

Shikaku: "Udah.. udah.. Ini masih banyak teropong.. Beli aja.. Cuma 10.000 Ryo.."

Naruto: "MAHAL BANGET!!"

Shikaku: "Mau gak? Daripada gak ngeliat aksinya bini' gue.."

Merekapun berebutan membeli teropong Shikaku. Mereka mulai melihat apa yang terjadi pada Ibu Shikamaru dan ShikaTema. Mereka melihat Shikamaru sedang menggendong Temari yang pingsan. Ternyata Ibu Shikamaru tidak marah.

Chouza: "Jangan jangan bini' lu nerima Temari.."

Shino: "Mungkin.. Jadi percuma kita beli teropong mahal-mahal kalo gak ngeliat nyokapnya Shika ngamuk.."

TRING.. Pikiran mereka semua menjadi bercampur setelah mendengar peerkataan Shino..

Shikaku yang mendengar kalimat yang 'tidak akan menguntungkan' baginya itu, diam-diam kabur.

Naruto: "BENER JUGA!! Shikaku!! Balikkin duit.."

Percuma.. Shikaku sudah pergi menjauhi mereka semua.

Semua: "YAAAAAAH!! 10.000 Ryo melayang sudah.."

Mereka semua langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.. Kecuali Chouza.

Chouza: "Kenapa pada pingsan? Halah.. Gue ikutan ah!!"

Dan Chouza ikut pingsan. Tiba-tiba datanglah Kakashi.

Kakashi: "Hah? Pada kenapa mereka? Pingsan.. Ah, Gue juga ikutan!"

Kakashi pun ikut pingsan.

**FINISH…**

Aneh, ya? Maaf kalo sedikit garing… Soalnya aku bikin fanfic ini waktu tengah hari puasa. Jadi ingetnya makanan melulu.. he..he.. R&R PLIZZ!!

Cerita selanjutnya tentang Kakashi nich.. Ini dia lowongan OC buat cerita selanjutnya!!

Istri Kakashi(cewek, 2 orang) A/N: Cerita berikutnya, Kakashi poligami..

Orang kaya yang dermawan(cowok/cewek, 1 orang)

Orang kaya yang sombong(cowok, 1 orang)

Maling professional(cowok, 2 orang)

Anaknya Kakashi( cewek&cowok, 4 orang)

Teman satu kerja Kakashi(cowok, 1 orang)

(A/N: Satu orang boleh daftar **2 kali**!! Harus dengan nama yang berbeda..)

Oh iya, buat ntar yang menang jadi istrinya Kakashi.. Mohon jangan kesal dan kecewa.. Karena Kakashi nanti bakalan

jadi..(BIIP!!-sensor-) didalam fanfic saya.. he..he(-ditendang-)

BERSIAPLAH MENGHADAPI RESIKO!!


End file.
